In The Sure And Certain Hope
by BenAddiction
Summary: This takes place approximately 18 years after Lying In A Manger (you may wish to read the others in the series). It contains Major Character Death, so tissues will be required. If you like this story, please let me know by leaving a review. Rated T for story content.


A/N: Final part of my Jamie, John & Sherlock stories. This story takes place approximately 18 years after Lying In A Manger. If you like this story, please review (please be kind).

Tissue warning: Major character death! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did. :)

Please enjoy.

In The Sure & Certain Hope

The air of calm which had settled over 221B Baker Street was shattered as the sound of the outside door being flung open reached the occupants of the flat above. Light footsteps were heard running up the stairs and suddenly, a young woman was standing in the doorway, her eyes scanning the interior until they fell on her father.

'Dad! How is he? Is he ...?' Charlotte gasped as she asked her father.

Jamie looked up at the young woman standing in front of him, his beautiful little girl all grown up, when did that happen he wondered briefly to himself before bringing his mind back to the question she asked. 'He's still with us, but it won't be long I'm afraid.' he replied with a note of sadness in his voice, 'you'd better go in, love.'

Charlotte strode rapidly across the room towards the bedroom pulling off her scarf and gloves as she went. Dumping them into her grandfather's chair, she paused briefly, a soft smile crossing her face as she fondly remembered Saturday afternoons curled up on her grandfather's lap listening to his stories of the amazing adventures of the great consulting detective and his trusty sidekick, interspersed with disparaging comments from her uncle Sherlock. Pushing the memories aside, she straightened up as she raised her chin and squared her shoulders in an unconsciously perfect replica of her grandfather's battle stance. Walking forward, she opened the door and walked into her uncle's bedroom.

Forcing herself to smile she moved towards the bed, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she looked at its sole occupant. Sitting down in the chair at the side she reached out her hand, and placed it very gently on top of the large hand resting on top of the duvet covering the elderly man laying, apparently asleep, in the bed. The long slim fingers twitched, distracting Charlotte from her thoughts. Looking up into the gentleman's face, she realised his eyes had opened, and he was gazing at her.

'Uncle Sherlock, how are you feeling?' she whispered, afraid to disturb the peace that had descended on the room.

Sherlock smiled, his dulled eyes brightening just for a second as he gazed at the young woman in front of him. 'My angel child.' he whispered in reply as he fought for breath. His laboured breathing sounding harsh in the silence. 'Where's John? He was here a moment ago, where has he gone?' he gasped, his eyes flitting around the room in agitation as he searched for his old friend.

'Shh, calm down uncle Sherlock, take it easy. Don't upset yourself. Please uncle.' begged Charlotte as she watched her uncle's eyes slip closed. Then raising her voice, she cried out for her father.

Hearing his daughter's cry, Jamie came rushing in, stopping when he reached his Godfather's bedside. Charlotte looked up, the tears pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed 'he was asking for Granddad, I ... I don't know what to do. I ... I can't ...' At this point Charlotte lowered her head as the pain of losing her much loved Grandfather only two weeks before became too much for her poor heart to take. Jamie placed his trembling hand on his daughter's shoulders as they shook with emotion. Then pulling her upright, she fell into his arms as he held his distraught little girl against his heart while she sobbed out her grief.

Eventually, Charlotte regained her senses and pulled away from her father. Wiping her eyes, she looked down at the bed to see her uncle lying peacefully at rest. Leaning over, she brushed away a snow white lock of hair from his forehead and placed a soft kiss on his cooling skin as she whispered gently ' Goodnight uncle Sherlock, sleep well, I love you.'

A/N: I am currently having issues with my internet (it keeps disappearing on me :( Grrrrr) so I apologise for not putting up stories quicker, I'm trying to write the next chapter for Fear, but my writer's block for that story is a nightmare. I am also in the middle of writing a new story based on the song 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas', this should be up (internet willing) after Christmas.

Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas (or whatever festival you choose to celebrate)! :-)


End file.
